halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noob Combo
Untitled I call the dual wield SMG and Plasma Pistol a bi*** combo on XBL when I used to play.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 22:35, 12 April 2007 (UTC) In some people's opinions, the plasma pistol dual wielded with pretty much anything is a "newb combo" (I do not share that opinion). ElFroCampeador 03:25, 2 July 2007 (UTC) I think the plasma rifle with the SMG is pretty good if you can't find anything else. You need to ambush them but if you wait until their shields are down just blow them away with the SMG and you should be fine...also, it's better with the brute plasma rifle because it fires faster so you take their shields down quicker and you can open up with the SMG. Try it on a dual wield only game-type and it'll give you a huge advantage. ~Fury (Tac Nuke)~ I HATE the Newb combo. I went over to my friends house, he used it on me... TWICE!!! though it is effective... AJ 16:15, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Halo 1 I found out that the Noob Combo is actually possible on Halo PC, just overcharge the plasma pistol and fire your AR, why isn't it mentioned? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) nOObCombo Ironic Ain't It Anyone find it interesting that so many people complain about a tactically sound option in Halo and yet they do not complain about such tactical uncontroversial options as sniping or driving a tank? It seems people will complain about anything that kills them but not how they kill others. Food for thought boys. :Exactly. If you toss a frag to down someone's shields and then headshot them, does that make it a noob combo? I think not. —əґыţєґιιб Neutrality Cmon, guys, things such as "Am I a noob if I use the noob combo" "Yes if you use it in Multiplayer" are unnecesairy. It's not a glitch and can be a viable strategy, but to each his own opinion. Just dont post it here (the article). I thought that a Newbie Combo was a fully charged Plasma Pistol and any sort of automatic weapon, such as an asssault rifle or SMG. Oh, and it is a tactically sound strategy that should be taken full advantage of. And I agree with the dude above me. Carbine 04:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Some Sort of Change is Needed Firstly, this isn't a hate comment, so I hope the censorship here at Halopedia doesn't delete it, but I'd really like to get a vote on this topic... I think the title Noob Combo is a really retarded name. I was reading about a medal and the article mentioned possible ways to get it, including the "Noob Combo". I followed the link and felt embarrassed on Halopedia's behalf. So Bungie call it the EMP combo for starters. But what really annoys me is that the title is so devaluing of Halo, and whomever players use the, as I agree, tactically sound strategy. It should not be slated by the title for actual noobs' opinions of it (and just in case they are reading and think I'm defending myself, I don't use the combo, I'm a real Shotgun and BR fan, I'm just defending a just cause). But as mentioned above, why don't we call using the tank to kill players, the "Noob Tank Combo"? Oh yeah, that's because its ridiculous. See my point? Secondly, what really shocks me is the amount of possible ways to use the so called "Noob Combo", so I'm a Noob for using any of the listed weapons to kill other players? The Mauler, Mauler & Spiker, Magnum & Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle & Plasma Pistol, Battle Rifle & Plasma Pistol, and more which I won't waste time listing. Its devaluing almost half the Halo arsenal, now that's absurd. Whether you agree or not, by stating these methods of death have noob like qualities, you are insulting a vast majority of Halo players. So I'm sorry to say it, but my opinion of Halopedia has fell. I think we ought to clean up this mess, or at least get a vote on how everyone feels about it. I know there are other users here on Halopedia who would appreciate a title / content change to something much more sporting. Thanks for reading! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:15, 15 February 2009 (GMT) : One thing I find is odd is how using any combination of a plasma based weapon and a projectile weapon which may not even necessarily be duel-wielded counts as a Noob combo. I mean looking at the page it seems that unless you use all human weapons or all covenant weapons (not true even then) that no matter what various combo you use you are eternally damn to be a noob. I have my own theory. It's called the noob combo because when ever anyone uses such a combination the true noobs start complaining.--Zervziel 16:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ITS A LEGITIMATE STRATEGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RvB rules. i know that was said about camping but it still fits. and it actualy takes a lot of skill to actualy hit a moveing target wit the PP charge. hmm It is called the "Noob Combo" or the "Newb Combo" by the people who get killed by it, so can someone tell me why people get mad when it is used ? Grave G O D 00:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Your answer is right there: They're mad they got killed in such an expedient fashion and so it must be noobish if it killed them. Apparently using your brain to take advantage of the weapons capabilities is considered cheap/cheating. --For the Swarm! 22:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Totally agree. :Besides, apart from taking some skill in staying alive while charging and skill in then pulling off a quick headshot, even coming up with the idea makes is not very noob-ish. :Playing co-op with my super-noob friend, he didn't even realize that enemies shields would recharge. Keep shooting shielded enemies with human weapons is the noob thing to do. :A step up from that, the extremely funny (sarcasm) all out rocket matches, still take way less skill than the plasma combo. This doesn't even required any aiming skill, just eyes and a trigger finger. :Come to think of it, I don't recall any instances where I even noticed someone used this 'noob combo' on me, certainly not enough or cheap enough to be bothered by it. :For people who disagree with these statements, I sincerely ask you, what is then considered a NOT-noob way to kill someone? Excluding for the moment real PRO kills. What are middle-of-the-road kills? :I consider myself a fair (-skilled) player, favoring the battle rifle. Both strafing and hitting headshots till one of us dies, does take some aiming skill, but isn't THAT hard or strategic is it? Nor is the semi-standard shotgun shell and obligatory melee 'combo'. :I DO, however recognize that, at least in some of the games, the plasma overload seems to be a little too good at homing in on someone. : 17:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Unanimous Opinion I think this page should be moved from "Noob Combo" to "EMP Combo", whilst any combinations of killing that do not involve the Plasma Pistol should be removed. Why? Just look above. "The Noob Combo" title is a derrogatory term for something officially recognised by Bungie as the "EMP Combo" or an "EMP Kill". The original title could and probably should remain in the article, referencing the criticism and ridicule of using the Plasma Pistol by several gamers caused by its lethal efficiency in Halo 2. But as I said, these other weapon combinations have to go, as its just plain ridiculous refering to so many methods of killing players as a "Noob Combo". I can only imagine that this article will detereorate further with Armour Abilities being listed as combinations in various ways, if we do not change it now. Soon I think I may change it myself if I can find the time, to improve this article, as is needed. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapon combinations section should be removed The "Noob Combo" refers to the use of the Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by a headshot from a non-sniper headshot-capable weapon. This section has NOTHING to do with this sort of thing and lists pretty much every possible way to kill someone. Example: the Mauler followed by a melee? Or simply dual Plasma Rifles? These have nothing to do with the Noob Combo. I'm deleting this.-- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 22:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, suddenly the page looks a whole lot better. That stuff was ridiculous. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 05:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC)